dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 1920
is the EX-Fusion of Android 19 and Dr. Gero who appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Android 1920 has long grey hair and a mustache like Dr. Gero, though with Android 19's skin color. His clothing is a combination of both 19 and 20's, though the vest comes with the addition of a long tailcoat. He's brain case is exposed to two different color halves separated by a gold plate and features a Red Ribbon logo on the black brim surrounding the braincase. Personality As he is a fusion of both Android 19 and Dr. Gero, he possesses genius level intellect. Presumably, he also retains Dr. Gero's vendetta against Goku which is likely further intensified by Android 19's programmed mission to kill Goku. Power Android 1920 appears powerful in both form and name. As their minds are a very good match, it is implied that he has the combined intelligence of both Dr. Gero and Android 19 (both of whom are brilliant as Dr. Gero is a genius scientist while Android 19 is an intelligent Android capable of converting his creator into Android 20) which makes him dangerous in terms of both power and intellect. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Hikou' - The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Energy Blast' - A ki blast technique acquired from Android 19. **'Super Energy Blast' - A stronger version of Energy Blast acquired from Android 19. *'Infinity Bullet' - An energy barrage technique originally used by Android 18, acquired from Android 20. **'Infinity Missile' - A stronger version of Infinity Bullet acquired from Android 20. ***'Infinity Cannon' - An ever-stronger version of Infinity Bullet acquired from Android 20. *'Energy Absorption' - As he is a fusion of two Energy Absorption model Red Ribbon Androids, 1920 is capable of absorbing energy. **'Energy Wave Absorption' - A technique where 1920 absorbs Ki Wave attacks with the device on his palms. Acquired from both 19 and 20. ***'Super EW Absorption' - A stronger version of EW Absorption. **'Energy Drain' - A technique where 1920 absorbs energy from his opponent's mouth using the device on his palms. Acquired from both 19 and 20. ***'Super Energy Drain' - A stronger version of Energy Drain. ****'Hyper Energy Drain' - The strongest version of Energy Drain. *'Guard Up' - A special move acquired from Android 19. *'Speed Up' - A special move acquired from Android 20. Trivia *Android 1920 is named after the year in the 20th century. Gallery File:1920.png|Android 1920 in the Japanese version of Dragon Ball Fusions File:DB Fusions EX-Fusion Character Android 1920 (Red Ribbon Android EX-Fusion).png|Android 1920 appears after Androids 19 & 20 perform EX-Fusion in Dragon Ball Fusions File:DB Fusions EX-Fusion Character Android 1920 (Android 19 + Android 20).png|Android 1920 the EX-Fusion of Android 19 and Dr. Gero in Dragon Ball Fusions Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' References Site Navigation ca:A-1920 es:Androide Número 1920 Category:Males Category:Androids Category:Fusion Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Earthlings Category:Cyborgs Category:Fathers Category:Doctors